


Little Diva

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Little Girls, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris stood in the entryway of the living room, at a complete loss of words. </p><p>"Mel?" He called out, keeping his eyes on Olivia. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Since when did Olivia learn how to use a cellphone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Diva

Chris made his way towards the living room, having placed the last of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, while Melanie stayed behind to feed CJ. It was the first day of summer break, much to his relief, and he wanted to enjoy a semi-quiet house for the day. Sophia and Charlotte went off to their play dates and Olivia was off playing somewhere in the house. A nice nap on the couch or a catching up on all the DVR'D shows sounded like a nice way to spend the day. 

However....

Chris stood in the entryway of the living room, at a loss for words. 

"Mel?" he called out, keeping his eyes on Olivia

"What?" 

"Since when did Olivia learn how to use a cellphone?" 

There was a moment of silence, before Melanie appeared next to him, looking into the living room. Sure enough, Olivia lounged across the sofa cushions, with Melanie's cellphone against her ear. Between breakfast and running off to "play," the five year old managed to slip into her pink bathrobe, pig slippers and a headband; all while snatching Melanie's phone and making a call to god know's who. 

"No, no, no," Olivia shook her head. "You come here and pway." 

"Olivia Jane," Melanie started, making her way to the sofa. "Who are you talking to?" 

Olivia huffed, annoyed that someone dared to interrupt her. "I talk to "Oh," she stated, before turning her attention back to the phone. " "Oh, you come to my house now." 

Turning around, Melanie shook her head at Chris. "I sure as hell didn't teach her," Chris said, as she made her way back to him. "I guess all those years of watching, she finally figured it out?" 

"I don't think she realizes that Joanna has work today," Melanie sighed, as Olivia argued with her cousin on the phone. "Not everyone can just drop what they're doing for her." 

It had been a slight reoccurring event with Olivia, in the last two weeks, as she went from always angelic to throwing a diva moment here and there. Now, dressed like a reality star with her loungewear, Chris was starting to get worried. 

"Before you know it, she'll be bossing the two of us around," he shook his head. "I'm taking the phone from her." 

"Chris.." Melanie started, as he moved towards the couch. "Oh boy..." 

Chris stood before Olivia, "Liv, Jo has to get ready for work," he started, as she babbled away. "Let's give Jo time to get ready. You can talk to her later when she gets home." 

"No!" Olivia shouted. "Go 'way! I talk to 'Oh!" 

He blinked, shocked at her little outburst, before moving into action. Grabbing the phone away from her, Chris said his goodbye's to Joanna and hung up, placing the phone into his pocket. Olivia let out a screech, before bursting into tears, kicking her legs against the sofa cushion. 

"When I tell you something, you listen," Chris warned. "You don't tell me "No," Olivia. I'm the adult and I'm your Father." 

"NO CAREEEEEEEE!!!!" she screamed, crying hysterically at him. "YOU MEAN!" 

Melanie shook her head, as Chris made his way back to her, handing the cellphone over. "There was a better way in doing that," she said, as the girl cried. "I can't bring her out to the store like this, Christopher!" 

"She's not going anywhere," he said, heading towards the kitchen. "She's grounded." 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie made her way over to the sofa and sat down, reaching out to run her hand along Olivia's cheek. "Shhhh," she cooed, as Olivia hiccuped. "You know you have to ask if you can use Mommy's phone. Remember? Now, let's get you cleaned up. If you keep crying like this, you'll make yourself sick." 

.....................

The rest of the afternoon, Chris was left alone to deal with a very bratty Olivia. Lunch had been a disaster, when Olivia threw a tantrum over not having her beloved "weenies," when Chris set a plate of chicken nuggets before her. Then they were out of apple juice, which further enraged her, forcing Chris to send her off without anything to eat. 

Now, a quarter to three and no sign of Melanie returning from the mall anytime soon, Chris was ready for a nap. Closing his eyes, Chris relaxed into the sofa cushions, nearly there in the world of unconsciousness, until something hit him on the chest. Snorting in surprise, he quickly opened his eyes and saw Olivia standing next to him, scowling. On his chest, was a bottle of nail polish remover and a bag of cotton balls. 

"What?" he shook his head, as she huffed. 

"You paint my 'Ohs." 

Chris sat up, pulling the items off him. "Olivia, we don't throw things at people," he lectured. "If you want me to do something for you, you have to ask nicely." 

Olivia huffed, "Besides, you've been very bad today," he continued. "Why should I paint your toes, after the temper tantrums you've been throwing all day?" 

"Paint my 'Ohs!" she whined, stomping her foot. "Paint!" 

"Nope," Chris shook his head. "Go in your room now. You're lucky I even let you come out to begin with, Liv. Maybe I'll paint them tomorrow if you're nicer." 

She stared at him, her cheeks going red and her eyes welling up with tears. "Oh Liv," he groaned, as her bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry. But I said no." 

Opening her mouth, Olivia let out the loudest wail possible, as the tears began to fall down her face. "I WAN'T MOMMY!" she screeched, as she cried. "MOMMYYY!" 

"I want Mommy too," he sighed, as she continued to cry. "God, I wish Mommy would come home already." 

....................

By five, Melanie was still not home, but called to let Chris know that she was with Louisa at the house. 

"I'll be home shortly," she promised, when he whined. "Just.. start dinner okay? CJ needs to eat and I'm sure it'll be just us three and Olivia that will eat tonight." 

After her third meltdown of the day, Olivia passed out from exhaustion on the floor, while the kittens meowed and nudged at her. Picking her up, Chris tucked her in on the sofa and left her there to sleep and cool down, hoping that she would wake up a happy little girl. 

Making his way back into the living room, Chris went to the sofa and woke the sleeping giant, hoping that she would be the sweet and angelic little girl that he knew and loved best. 

"Hey," he said softly, as she opened her eyes. "You wanna help me make dinner?" 

"What you make?" Olivia groaned, closing her eyes again. 

Chris knelt down before her, "That's the thing," he sighed. "I just don't know what to make tonight." 

Olivia opened her eyes again and frowned, "Think you could give me a hand? Before I make a big mess in there?" 

"I help," she nodded, sitting up. "I help make food." 

Helping her off the couch, they both headed into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator, looking in at all the contents. After a few minutes, they decided that hot dogs was the wisest choice and the only choice to make. As they cooked on the grill outside, Chris went over to the table and watched as Olivia got all the hot dog buns ready on the dish. 

"So," he sighed, carding his fingers through her messy hair. "Wanna tell me why you were so grumpy today?" 

"I have bad day," she sighed, leaning into his hand. "O'Ivvie have bad day." 

Chris pulled out the chair next to hers and sat down. "Why are you having a bad day?" he asked, as Olivia played with the twist tie from the bag. 

She shrugged, "'Arlee and Pia go pway and I no pway," she mumbled. "I want to pway with 'Oh." 

"Ahh, I see," Chris nodded. "Sweetheart, you know that Joanna works. She has to make money now that she's old enough to work, so she can't always come over and play whenever you call and demand it." 

Olivia nodded, looking upset at the thought. "If you wanted to play, you should've told me," he continued. "We could've played in the yard or went to the park." 

"We go out?" Olivia asked, looking up at him. 

"Well, not right now," he said, as she pouted. "But tomorrow we can go to the park. If it's nice out that is." 

She pondered on the idea, "It could be a day out for just the two of us," he offered. "Mommy's going to take your sisters over to help Aunt Nyota with a few things before the baby comes. We could go to the park and maybe get some ice cream." 

"Kay!" Olivia nodded, smiling for the first time that day. You and O'Ivvie." 

Chris nodded, "And if you feel like you're having a bad day, you just tell us," he said. "That way we know." 

The sound of the front door opening and closing, along with Charlotte and Sophia's chatter, interrupted them. "Mommy's home," Chris announced, as he spotted Sophia coming into the kitchen. "How about you go and tell her what we're eating for dinner? You also have to feed your kittens their dinner." 

"MOMMY!" Olivia called out, as he helped her off the chair. "MOMMY! I OUT HERE!" 

The screen door opened and Melanie dodged the speeding bullet that was Olivia, as she rushed into the house to feed the cats. 

"Well," Melanie sighed, turning her attention back to Chris. "I see she's a little better." 

"Bad day," he nodded, standing up. "Tomorrow I'll take her to the park, while you take the girls and CJ to Nyota's. Maybe if she lets out that pent up frustration on the jungle gym, she'll be better." 

Melanie nodded, "Did she say why she was having a bad day?" she asked, sitting down on one of the chairs. 

Checking on the hot dogs, Chris set the tongs down and sighed. "Sophie and Charlie went out today to play and she didn't," he shrugged. "I guess with Monty being sick, she feels left out while her sisters have their friends." 

"Andrea said that Olivia is more than welcomed to come and play with Sophie and Katie," Melanie said. "I told Olivia this too, but she didn't want to go today." 

"I don't know what to tell you, Mel," he held up his hands. "Hopefully the next time Sophie goes over there, Olivia will go with her. If she's going to be like this all summer, we're gonna have to do something. That behavior, being a little diva, is not going to fly in this house." 

She sighed, "I know,' she agreed, turning to look into the house. "I'll go get them cleaned up and then I'll help you with the food. Sophie and Charlie ate already, so I'll see if they want to come sit out here with us or not." 

Heading back into the house, Chris heard Melanie talking to the kids, before Olivia came rushing out. "Weenies done?" she asked, moving around the table to stand next to him. 

"Not yet," he said, as she wrapped her arms around his leg. "How many are you eating tonight?" 

"Um...three!" she giggled, holding up three fingers. "I eats three weenies, Daddy!" 

He looked down at her, "Three?" he gasped, as she nodded furiously. "My god. Where does all the food go, Olivia?" 

She rested her against against the side of his head. "It go in potty," she sighed. "It all go in potty." 

"Well, little diva, go and tell Mommy that these are done," Chris said, taking the hot dogs off the grill. "I think she might even have a new bottle of apple juice for you." 

Olivia squealed and rushed back to the screen door, pushing it open with a screech. "Olivia Jane!" Melanie scolded. "Enough with the screeching!" 

Turning off the grill, Chris carried the plate over to the table and set it down, before heading inside to get the stack of paper plates. Olivia, much more cheerful than beforehand, was in the middle of playing with Sophia.

"Unbelievable," Chris muttered, shaking his head. 

"Everyone has a bad day or two," Melanie reminded him, as she took out the bottle of ketchup and mustard. "I'll even say the same thing when it's your turn." 

He scowled, "Diva," he called out to Olivia, who quickly looked at him. "Let's get your weenies ready." 

Olivia giggled, rushing after him. "Diva! Diva!" she chanted, much to Melanie's amusement. "Daddy, we be Divas!" 


End file.
